A New World
by LLodahl
Summary: Jenna White is a young girl with no parents, who has to take care of herself. One day she wakes up in Rivendell with no clue of what happened or where she is. Will she find in Rivendell what she couldn't at home?
1. Tequila does crazy stuff

**A New World**

**Chapter 1: Tequila does crazy stuff**

I feel the soft pillow on my chin. Loving the way the silk caressed my sore skin. What was I doing last night? Well.. I vaguely remember going to bed after a long night with just a little too much tequila. Why, why did I have to drink that. I know what happens when I drink tequila. Crazy stuff happens. I don't remember the music I danced to, but I certainly remember dancing. A lot! In spite of that I cannot feel my legs hurting. My eyelids are too heavy for me to open my eyes, so I just lay here in the soft bed. I sense the light from the outside even though my eyes are closed, which tells me that I've slept way too long. I'm taking a deep breath while forcing my eyes open. The sun is certainly shining through my window. I stand up to close the curtains when it hits me. That's not my window. I look around. This is not my room! The bed. It's gigantic and beautiful. Dark mahogany with beatiful detailed patterns engraved. The blanket and the pillow is clean, lightblue silk and it light beautifully up i the sunshine. I again turn around, panicing. The window has the same patterns engraved as the bed. A closer look on the room tells me that all the furniture has those patterns. All dark mahogany. All matching. None of them are mine. I've never been here before. I walk fast through the room to the mirror beside a huge closet, which i guess contains clothes. The mirror shows me a tall woman with long, lightbrown hair, that seems to look like it never reached the pillow. The woman is wearing a long robe of silk in the same lightblue color as the bedsheets. I look down. God. It really is me. What is this? Who put this on me? I sure didn't! I look around the room after my own clothes, but I can't seem to find them.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. In a second I manage to concider if I should be running, hiding under the bed or in the closet, finding a weapon to defend myself or just sit down on the floor looking helpless. Before I get to decide which one the door is open and a man steps in. A an that I've definetly never seen before in my entire life. He has long, dark hair all the way down to his waist, glinsing like in a L'oreal commercial. He s wearing some kind of long shirt and tight pants half-covered by his brown almost-overknee leather boots. I can imagine that I look at him in the same way he looks at me, but I'm not sure.

"Who are you?" he asks bringing forward his bow and an arrow from his back. He looks threatening at me, awaiting my explaination. Problem is, I haven't got any.

"Who are you?" I ask, concidering how to defend myself incase he decides to fire his arrow at me.

"Don't play around! Where's Gionnà?"

"Who's Gionnà?" I can see the string on his bow is stretching from him pulling it. _Please don't shoot me!_ "I have no idea where I am! I swear, I'm as confused as you are!"

"Lies. Rhiel! Legolas!" him calling brings forward to more men, looking abit like himself. One of them has dark brown hair too, and the other one is blonde. They are all wearing the same clothes. I step backward lifting my hands.

"I have no idea what this place is! Please!" I beg, but no merci is shown. They grab my arms – one each, and the last one of them leads us down the hallway and out in a great hall. It has shining marble floors, an incredibly high sealing, beautiful stairs decorated with flowers.

"Move, please." it is the blonde telling me to keep going. I didn't even realize I had stopped. Quickly I get reconnected with my legs and start walking again. I look up at him. His ears. They are edged like ears of an elf. But they don't exist, come on.

Soon I'm walking on a path surrounded by grass greener than I've ever seen. The sky is blue and clear and I catch myself thinking how good I actually feel. That's in spite of three men guarding me and leading me some place they refuse to tell me about. _What is wrong with you!_ In front of me is a great castle. Palace. Some sort of huge, beautiful house, but the word "house" really does not seem to be appropriate. I looks like it's built in some kind of mountain, an then extended towards the ground. What a huge home that must be. There must be royals living there, and it seems like that's where we're going.

The gate that seems to be the entrence is opened by the blonde holding my right arm. Apparently I was right. A man with a long kind of robe and a big silver crown steps forward as soon as we get in side, and I'm forced down on the ground. I lay still, still afraid of somebody shooting me with an arrow or spear or whatever kinds of weapons these people have.

"Lord Elrond. We found this in Gionnàs room just a few minutes ago. No sign of Gionnà being there. We think she may have killed her then planned to rob her." Said the guy that first came into the room I was found in.

"But we have no evidence of anything. She claims to not know anything about how she got in Gionnàs room at all." The blonde continued. I'm starting to feel pain in my knees. The floor is pretty cold and hard, but I'm held down on my knees and somebody has a hand on my backhead so I cannot look up either. Lord Elrond, as they called him, is walking in my direction. Slowly but steady. I feel my hands shaking and sweating. Now I'm scared.

"What is your name?" He asks. His voice is subdued and low, and I think I can hear some kind of friendly tone in his words.

"Jenna.." I answer. "Jenna White."

"Rhiel. Let the girl get to look up at least." Lord Elrond said, and immediately the hand on my backhead is removed. I look op, and my eyes meet Lord Elrond's. "Jenna White. I cannot believe that it was true. Welcome to Rivendale."


	2. Enough of madness please

**Chapter 2: Enough of madness please!**

It took my breath away. I shake my head because I don't know what he is talking about. He smiles at me and then looks at the two, that is still holding me down.

"You wanna let Jenna stand up. Mahran. Would you go find Gandalf. He needs to know about this. No questions. Go." Lord Elrond says, harsh but friendly. The man, that first found me in what apparently was Gionnà's room lets go of my hand at nods. _Mahran. Elrond. What strange names._ He quickly walks out of the room. The other man holding me is now helping me getting up on my feet again. It is the blonde one. He too is now letting go of my arm, and is sending me an apologizing smile. I retaliate.

"She definetly cannot live in Gionnà's house. Legolas. You have a spare room, right?" Lord Elrond asks with a strict look at the blonde. Legolas. Another strange name. It is obvious from the expression of his face that he does not want some stranger in his home. And I agree.

"Listen. That's not necessary. I really just need to find a way home." I try, but Elrond just shakes his head.

"Jenna. I'm sorry, but there's no way you can go home from here. Magic brought you here. Strong magic. Maybe you could try to give Rivendale a chance?" He requests. I think I'm in shock. For god knows which time today. And it's still morning. I think. Several seconds go by without me being able to say anyting. How can they just do that! Pull me into this!

"So. I can never go home?" I ask.

"No, Jenna. At least not for now." Elrond is looking at me like he feels sorry for me. I don't buy it.

"I need some air. Can I go for a walk?" I ask. Like Elrond: strict but calm. He nods and seems relieved. There is no reason for him to be relieved. I haven't decided anything yet. I shortly wonder if there's anything for me to decide at all.

"Legolas. You will go with Jenna, to watch out for her." _God damn. I wanted to go alone! What is wrong with you people? _Legolas agree without arguing.

For some reason I decided to go in the direction of the water. It was a five-minute-walk, and Legolas followed in silence. He is walking by my side looking at the horizont. I don't blame him. If you can never leave this place, I would look as far away from this place as I could too. The funny thing is, that it isn't me breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Legolas says. Eyes still pointing at the horizon.

"Don't be. Of what I know, it isn't you fault." I answer. Shortly, as I really didn't wanted to go for a walk to talk.

"I know. But it must be hard. This is not a bad place though. You have to trust me on that."

"And yet I'm a prisoner here."

"Prisoner? No. You were brought here by Gandalf the White. One of the greatest wizards I know of. There must be a reason why. He wouldn't hurt any one. That's not like him."_ And enough of madness please!_

"Wizard..." I kick a tiny stone out in the water. The rings spread out and their center is where the stone hit. "You want me to believe that there was a wizard getting me here. With magic. Of course. This must be a joke." I mumble as I look upon Legolas. He finally looks at me, smiling gently.

"This is no joke, Jenna. And you will get to met Gandalf tomorrow when Rhiel arrives with him."

"Let's see." And with that I end that conversation. No more magic-talk. "But I understand if you don't want me living in your house." I say, in fact just to change the subject.

"Well, no one other than me and Elrond has ever been in my house. But I see that it's either that or nothing for you, so yes. You can live with me until we get you your own place." He sounds surprising okay with it.

"But..."

"Stop. It's decided."_ Interrupting son of a..._ "Now, why did you really want to go for a walk?"

I sigh. "I wanted to run away." All right. I might aswell just admit that I don't want to be there, right?

"Why would you do such thing? You would die out there." He sounds confused. Like for real confused.

"Don't you get that I don't want to be here?" I ask. "This may be your home, but it isn't mine. I see myself as a hostage right now." I'm feeling my temper playing with me, "I may not have the most well-lived life back home, but it is my life. This here," I throw my arms out to point out the surroundings. Rivendale. "is yours." Angry I walk faster back in the direction of the castle, as Legolas grabs my elbow slowing me abit.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but..."

"Hard. Yes of course it is!" I know I went too far. This isn't his fault. But I'm just too angry. _Ha! Who is interrupting who now!_

"If you would just calm down,"

"No I'm not calming down!" I yell. "I want to go home! Which part don't you guys get?"

Legolas stops. He lets go of my elbow, looking shocked at me. I bite my lip. "I'm sorry." I mumble. The tears are filling up my eyes and I fall down on my knees. "I just..." I don't know. God. Legolas nods and sits down beside me.

"I know. But feel free to go home with me. I have a spare room. After that we can figure something out. Maybe. If it is possible, we will figure it out." It is a promise. I know that. He seems awkward in this situation, with me crying and all. So I try to pull myself together by taking a few deep breaths. I got to look down on myself.

"Do you think we could get some clothes?" I ask with an excusing smile. He laughs shortly and silent.

"Yes, I'll get you some clothes. Don't worry. Let's go."


	3. The Best

I look upon Legolas. He finally looks at me, smiling gently.**Chapter 3: The best**

What they call home here in Rivendale isn't anything like what I would call home. No sofa. No tv. Actually I haven't seen one of those anywhere yet. Just a bunch of rooms with beds, closets, weapons, paintings, and emptiness. The only thing I can relate to is the kitchen. And that is not even much. Legolas has a sink. But it's made of wood. And the water comes from a lake nearby. It took me about half an hour of him explaining to understand that. He doesn't have a stove either. He has a grill on his terrasse, on which he has to make every single dinner. Well, he doesn't know what he is missing. But still it made me laugh abit. Or a lot actually. Poor guy.

He showed me his house when we arrived last night, at it is pretty nice. We didn't talk or anything. I just went straight to bed, and now I just woke up. This bed is just as amazing as the one I woke up in yesterday. Except that today I hopefully wont be kicked out and almost get killed. I stand up from the bed and realize that the closet in the room is open. It is filled with clothes. I checked it. It is for a woman. Then I see a note on one of the hangers. On the same hanger is also an outfit. Not my style, but every one seem to wear that kind of clothes. I look down on the note. I says my name, which forces me to try and stop smiling.

In a hurry I am dressed like one of them. A long shirt, tight pants - or what I would call leggins, and a belt. Next to the closet is a pair of boots and I grab them. My size. It doesn't take me long to put them on and walk out of the room to look for Legolas. I can hear him down on the terrasse, and happily I move downstairs to the groundfloor. Just in time to watch him cut off a chicken's head. That made me scream, and him realize that I was there. He put down his knife and the chicken.

"Jenna! Be quite!" He walks towards me, grab my arm and pulls me out on the terrasse where the chicken is.

"Don't you eat chicken where you come from?" He asks and washes his hands in a bucket of water next to the chicken. I nod. Again in shock. He shakes his head and starts pulling the feathers off the chicken. "Well, this is how it's made." He says.

"Please stop that. For now." I beg. "That is really..." I turn around to look at something else than blood. "grose."

"You did know that chicken is an animal, right?" He asks. _Is he making fun of me?_

"Of course! I just didn't expect to walk in on you covered in blood!"

"Well that happens, Jenna. My work is to shoot things. Chickens too. Things being food, if you're in doubt." _He is making fun of me._ But at least he stopped doing the chicken-thing. "There is some bread inside on the table in the kitchen if you're hungry. I got it this morning." He smiles at me, and I can do nothing but to go inside and eat vegetarian breakfast in form of bread with nothing on the side.

A few minutes later he comes inside with a plate. The meat from the chicken is on it. I guess he threw the bones and stuff outside. _Grose. _I was just finishing my lump of bread when he sat down.

"Do you know what we're going to do today, Jenna?"

"No..? Talking to Gandalf?" That made him laugh. I don't get this guy.

"Gandalf is arriving tonight. We have all day, and it is the best for you if we use that time practising you with a bow. Or a sword if you want. That's is up to you." Is he crazy? Does he want me to look like some elf shooting apples with arrows? "So pick your choice and we will get started." _He is crazy._

"Uhm.. Bow?" I mumble. What am I supposed to do? He nods and stands up.

"Good. Lets go to the market and get you a bow and some arrows then."

"But. I have no money?"

"Money? You don't need money. You're a miracle. People are fighting over who gets to sponsor your weapons and food and everything." I feel stunned.

"Please tell me that is a lie."

"No lies."

"So people expect me to actually be great with a bow? 'cause I gotta tell you, I suck with a bow. And a sword. And everything else in that category." Again I made him laugh. _What's funny?_

"Give it a try, Jenna." And that is all the free will I get. Because about ten minutes later, I find myself at the market with a bow in my hand and a salesman trying to talk good about it. Good thing I have Legolas, because I apparently don't have a clue.

"Kathiél. We'll need some stronger arrows. And a solid bag. And I will pay you."

"No no! Don't pay anything, it is an honor to get the chance to give it to you. Here's my best bag." He hands over a bag filled with arrows and I grab it carefully. Overwelmed as I am. "And these arrows is specialmade from my own backyard. The best." I don't know what to think, so I just smile gratefully at Kathiél the salesman and await for Legolas to get me away from this weird situation. Apparently he hears my silent wish.

"Thank you. Hopefully this will be a success." Legolas says and with those words he turns around and we walk away from the booth.

"So. He seemed like he expects me to be the new Robin Hood?" I say, afraid to disappoint him and every one else here.

"Robin Hood? Who's that?" _God!_

"No one. But really. I'm afraid to disappoint them all." That made him stop. He is looking surprised at me.

"Jenna. Now stop. As long as you are doing your best, there is no one getting disappointed."

"Yeah right." I mumble. I refuse to believe that. He grab my arm and walks me to the middle of a big lane away from the market. There is quiet here. A silence that i hope can help me concentrate on the bow and the arrows.


	4. Not a bow-person

**Chapter 4: Not a bow-person**

The string on the bow is tight and I pull it a bit back. On the fore piece made of wood I am holding the arrow up with my fingers. The feathers on the back of the arrow tickles between my fingers on the other hand. I am ready for my first try. And nervous as hell. Legolas sat up some piles and they all have an apple lying on the top. This is so corny that I try not to think about what I'm doing. Behind me is Legolas. Close. He is explaining how to shoot the arrow correctly. Apparently he knows his stuff.

"So when you're ready, just release the string." I can feel the tension in his words, and I take a deep breath. Then I let go of the string. The arrow flies quickly through the air and hits a pile. Not an apple but a pile. "Good. I thought you.. what was it.. sucked with a bow?" Legolas is trying to be funny and he actually succeeds. How come when he is always so serious? I wonder for a few seconds, but then it hits me that I've got four more piles to shoot at.

I end up hitting no apples. But I only missed one pile. Actually that is way better than I thought I'd do. But still I don't feel comfortable with a weapon. I've never had one in my hands before, and I prefer it that way. But well. I've never talked to an elf before either. Or a king. Or heard of a wizard. This place is just different than my home. And speaking of which, Legolas has just collected all of my arrows and is on his way back to me. _Who uses bows these days?_

"So that was a good start, Jenna. Try again." He says, suddenly pretty optimistic. I don't understand, because the first try wasn't really a success. He hands over the arrows and I take them and put them in my bag, that hangs over my shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this. I'm really not a bow-person." I say, hoping that he will let me go, but he just shakes his head.

"You are, Jenna. Or else you wouldn't be here." He looks steady at me. Once again I raise the bow with an arrow ready to be fired. I take my aim on the pile in the middle, and hold back of the arrow close to my cheek. Then I let go of the string and for once the arrow hits the apple. For a few seconds I just stand there. Absorbing the view of the apple lying on ground with my arrow through it. I'm not used to succeed, so I don't know how to react. The only thing I've ever been good at is to paint. But I don't think they would know what that even is, here. Then I start smiling. I actually hit the apple.

"I did it." I mumble with a sile growing wider and wider. "I succeeded." Legolas nods and actually looks relieved.

I didn't hit more apples than that one. And I missed three more piles before he would finally let me do something else. Afterwards I got to decide what to do, and I didn't have to think twice. I wanted to see the woods and the nature here. It is amazing. So now we're walking on a small path south of the center of Rivendale. The trees are bigger than I've ever imagined, there are flowers so colorful that just one of them looks like a small rainbow surrounded by the big green bush. Legolas says this is good cover for the orcs. They apparently come around here now and then because their former leader has been killed by an elf, and they're still angry about it.

"Why would you kill him? I mean, you must have known that hey would get angry." I ask. Very confused, because it really seems normal to just kill people here.

"It's a long story, Jenna." He answers shortly, but I'm actually quite interested.

"I've got time?" Slowly he takes a deep breath before he starts telling.

"There was a war between us and them. There was a ring, that contained evil powers, and a hobbit was carrying it, first to Rivendale, but then to Mount Doom, where he destroyed it. A wizard named Saruman mada an army to stop him, but didn't succeed, and ended up getting killed, not by elves but by his own. Somehow the orcs ended up blaming the elves – and especially me, because I was there." My brain is working hard to understand everything he is saying. There is a lot of things I don't know about.

"So.. You were there when Saruman got killed?"

"Not on close hand. I was fighting his orcs."

"So you didn't kill him?"

"No. I killed Grima, who killed Saruman."

"That's sick." I don't understand how they can just blame him.

"They're orcs. Orcs aren't very clever. Haven't you ever seen one?" He ask. _Is he dum?_

"No of course not. None of this exists where I come from. Only in stories."

"Here orcs are very real, and very dangerous if you don't know how to use a weapon."

"Is that why you insist that I learn to use a bow? To kill orcs?"

"No. To defend yourself."

"But I am not planning on g..." Suddently he raises his bow fast and turns around. Facing a bush on my left. He is calm, but ready. Still I have no idea for what. _Orcs?_


	5. I will get out

**Chapter 5: I will get out**

I come to myself getting thrown at the ground. Didn't even realize that I was gone. I sit still, frozen, looking at the beast in front of me. Its skin is black-ish, and it's hard to say if it has a skincondition or if it's just covered in dirt. I must look funny, because suddenly it laughs. I'm now officially confused. I really have to begin communicating with these creatures if I want to get away some time. I guess it can be a good thing to know your enemy. Saw that in an Edward Norton-movie once, I think. The orc reaches down and grabs some of my hair like it was a toy to play with. My hair had changed too when I woke up in this world. It has become a lot longer. And shinier. And now the orc is moisturizing it with dirt. _Do I dare to move away?_ I do, and quickly I move to the corner of the room. Or cell. Or whatever this is._ I am never getting out of here! Why did I pass out!_  
>"You will have to sit down while you can." A deep, frightening voice fills the room and stops the orc from getting angry. I look around, more scared, than I've ever been before. The cell i dark and dirty, and the only way out is a massive door, by which an orc bigger than all the other ones is standing. It must have been him talking. I instantly sat down on the cold, wet floor. Quickly I decide to say nothing, but one question keep popping up in my head; <em>what do these creatures want with me?<em>  
>"You must excuse the harsh treatment." The big one says, obviously sarcastic. "I hope you like your new home. While you still can." That sentence scares me. I try to catch my breath, but it's impossible. There no fresh air here, and I'm panicing. The two of them walk out and slam the door behind them. <em>Well, thank you!<em>

After sitting down for a while, trying to relax, I stand up. I still have the arrow under my shirt, and though it's not very comfortable, I conclude that it's for the best if I keep it there. I walk over to the wall i front of me. It is made of big, stone-bricks, and looks very strong. Carefully I let my finger slide along the edge of one of the bricks. _Nope, that's no way out._ I've got to get out through the door. _Why, God. Why is this happening to me!?_ I look at the door.  
>"It's going to happen, Jen. You're gonna get out of here." I try to calm myself down, but I feel my own heart beating faster, because of my fear.<em> I will get out.<em>

My thoughts are interrupted by the noise from outside. It sounds like thousands of monsters yelling and fighting. The door is opened and in comes the big, talking one. I lean my back against the wall.  
>"It's time." He says, with a laugh that shows me his rotten, brown teeth - or what's left of them. "Can't you talk, elf?" He yells and suddenly he is not laughing anymore. <em>What a change of mood.<em> Still I don't answer. I look at him with true disgust. Two orcs come inside the cell and grab an arm of mine each. They smell really grose, so I willingly follow them with a hope of getting rid of them soon enough to avoid throwing up. They take out of the cell, revealing a big - no, a huge cave in the middle of which I stand. Thousands of orc are standing, working, fighting, eating - they are everywhere, and I am walking among them. Then I'm thrown down on the ground. In front of me is a pole - a long, massive one, made of metal. They push me towards it by kicking me, and I quickly get to it, manage to ignore how my body is in pain. And wet because of the temperatue. It is pretty hot inhere. In a hurry, they tie me up and I'm now stuck here, by the pole, in the middle of a thousand orcs. At least. I feel tears in my eyes. Annoying, because I would rather not show any kinds of weakness. What good is that damned arrow, when there is not one, not ten, but thousands of orcs? _No good. No good at all._ One of the two who had tied me up puts his mouth to my ear.  
>"This is your destiny, elf. This is the destiny of the elves!" His whispering is creeping me out. It is dark, evil, and filled with joy, which makes it even more creepy. I keep crying and do not answer. It is clear, what they want with me now. They want to do with me, what they want to do with every elf. Let me die slowly, humiliated and in pain. And there is nothing I can do about it.<p> 


	6. Home

**Chapter 6: Home**

Days have gone by and I 'm still sitting by the pole in the middle of everything, for every one to watch, spit on, yell at or just to make fun of. I haven't gotten anything to eat or drink at all, and I am starving and thirsty as hell. My head is heavy from the heat - it must be at least 60 degrees celcius in here! And there is noise all the time because of all the blacksmith-orcs making swords and stuff.

I start to think of other things than this, just to forget where I am. I have thought about my home. My dear apartment, my bed, and of course my fridge! Any fridge, actually! I wonder why elves don't have those. How do they keep their food then? I hate to admit it to myself, but I miss Rivendell. I was actually starting to like it there, when I so suddenly was taken by the orcs. I miss the beautiful nature there. The woods and mountains. I even miss Legolas. I wish he had had some more time to teach me to fight. I now get, why he insisted that I'd learn to use a weapon.

Once again my thoughts are interrupted by a sound I haven't heard these days. I look around, vaguely, because I am both dehydrated and destroyed in so many ways. In spite of that my eyes are almost wide open, when the mr. Big-Talking-Orc comes up to me. He looks irritated and stressed, but I'd rather not say anything. I actually haven't said anything since I came here, and I'd like to keep it that way. He ties me up, all grumpy and way too violent for my tired body. Quickly he throws me over his shoulder and carries me away from the pole. As my head and upper body is hanging down his back, I get to take a last look at the place I've spent too much time at. That place has destroyed me. I've cried so much, but still I have more tears to drop, and I feel them running down my cheeks, as I think about what is coming next. That thought scares me more than I could ever tell in words. The orc carrying me is now running. Yelling at the other orcs in a language that I've heard a lot these days, but still don't understand. We move through a big stone-gate and it hits me: _we are outside!_ But before we get more than three meters away from the gate, the orc stops.  
>"Move! You will not get away alive, elf!" He yells. I'm confused. How could I move, when he is holding m... <em>Legolas!<em>  
>"Let her go!" That is indeed Legolas's voice! The happiness I feel, is filling by body, and I get the energy to slowly pull the arrow out from my shirt. I look at the orcs neck. Its armor was weak there. Only cotton. I raise the arrow and push it throw the orc's neck and down throug his chest as fast as I can. Hoping to hit the heart. If it has one at all. The orc screams, loud and painfully, and throws me away. I hit the ground heavy and fast. The pain in my body is doubled, but I don't have the strength to scream. Somebody is grabbing me. Lifting me up, carefully but fast. I get to look at his face.<br>"I... Have seen you. Before." I say, very silent. The elf holding me laughs shortly.  
>"Sleep. I'll bring you back to Rivendell before you know of it." I don't even listen to anything other than the sleep-part. That sounds good.<p>

Seconds after, I slept. And when I woke up, I was lying in one of those beds that I love so much. I look up at the ceiling and think about what had just happened. Orcs. They tried to destroy me. I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life, as I felt when I sat there by the pole, getting spit on and laughed at. I will have my revenge. The anger is filling my body and I'm clenching my teeth. I hear steps outside the door and when it is opened, I am truly happy to see Legolas.  
>"You're awake!" He says, happily but surprised. I nod. "Jenna. I shall get you some food. Good to see you're smiling." Am I? Yes I am! In a matter of seconds he is gone. I know I'm still smiling. I have never felt this releaved and comfortable. I feel safe. Rivendell has just become my favourite place in the whole world. I look around in the room. I'm at Legolas's, in my room. I recognize the wooden closet with the engravings that I have come to love. This could be a home. I try to sit up and succeed, just as Legolas returns, this time with a big board filled with vegtables in such beautiful colors. In the corner of the board is a big glass of water so clean, that it almost looks lightblue.<br>"You should eat, Jenna. Not all of it, then you will get sick, but I didn't know what you liked, so I brought a bit of everything."  
>"Thank you so much. This is so nice of you." I say greatfully, as he lay the board in front of me. I start drinking some of the water and it feels like it's healing my throat and my stomach and my whole body.<br>"Jenna this is the least I could do. I still cannot believe that I let him run with you. That will not happen again. I promise you. Next time we enter the forest, you will be able to defend yourself and fight back." I look at him, honored. He wants to teach me to fight.i grab i light blue pear-looking fruit and take a bite. It tastes so sweet and delicous that I accidently sigh.  
>"This is amazing, Legolas!" I say with my mouth full of it, and surprisingly Legolas laughs. It makes me laugh too.<p> 


	7. Jenna White

**Chapter 7: Jenna White**

I have eaten half of the food, Legolas had brought to me, and my stomach hurts. Legolas is sitting in front of me. His light blue eyes remind me of ice, and I really have to force myself to look away from them, so he won't think I'm a fool.  
>"Gandalf arrived last night. He is excited to see you." What a change of subject.<br>"Where is he?"  
>"Soon we will go to see him. But you're lucky he arrived just in time. We would never have been able to find you if it wasn't for him. I'm telling you this because you have to know that elves are not stronger than orcs. But now we know where they are."<br>"Didn't you know where they were before?"  
>"No, Jenna. They keep their base a secret, and I think that is smart. Only now we know. We can just hope they will stay there."<br>"Why would they? That would be dum when they can be attacked at any time."  
>"It takes a lot of time to build a cave like that one, Jenna. They have worked hard to get to what they have. I think they are going to stay." I nod. That makes sense. A knock on the door makes me look up. A stranger comes in. No wait. I've definetly seen him before.<br>"I'm sorry to disturb. Can I talk to Jenna?" He says. Where do I know this guy from?  
>"Of course. I will see you, Jenna." Legolas stands up from the chair he was sitting on, and walks out. The stranger steps towards me.<br>"You look good Jenna. Are you feeling well?" I look at him. His dark, brown hair is beautiful and shines like in a L'Oreal commerci... Wait a minute. "It's funny how you always look at me that way when you see me." He continues while he is walking towards me, relaxed and smiling.  
>"You were the one that found me that morning. In Gionnà's bed." I say, my voice is low - almost mute. I don't really know how to feel about this guy.<br>"Yes it was. But you look much more like you belong here now than you did then." He says, incredibly friendly. He sits down on the chair that Legolas has just left. "Do you still call yourself Jenna?" Now I'm confused.  
>"Of course. What else would I call myself?"<br>"Well for almost every name there is an elvish parallel. But I will not tell you yours until you want to be that person." He is smiling at me like he knows something I don't.  
>"I will always be just myself. Jenna White." I answer.<br>"And who exactly is that, Jenna White?" His question surprises me. No. The fact that I cannot answer surprises me. He nods like he agrees or something. "Thought so. Don't be confused. There is a reason you were brought here, and I'm pretty sure that it will do you more good than it will the elves." Why does this guy feel so damned smart? I know who I am!  
>"I didn't get your name, mister."<br>"That's because I never told you my name. It's Mahran." He looks at me like he is searching for something. Explores my face with his eyes. I'm suddently really uncomfortable. "I know you don't trust me, Jenna. It actually releaves me. Now I know that you're way smarter than I though at first when I brought you to Elrond. But Jenna. I'm sorry for the way we met. I wish you could have a better first impression of me, but that's too late now, I know that." He really looks sorry and full of regret. I really don't understand why. It shouldn't matter. He doesn't know me. "Maybe you would agree to try and spend some time with me? I could teach you to fight?"  
>"Legolas is already..."<br>"Yea, I didn't say shoot. I say fight. With your fists."  
>"Sounds like something I'm not interested in." I answer. I really want to get away from this guy. He nods with an awkward smile and stands up.<br>"All right. But know that my offer still stands. You just tell me if you change your mind." I nod at him and lean backwards to lie down in the bed in stead of sitting. "I will see you soon. Jenna White." He says while leaving the room, and I know that it's more of a promise than just a statement. And the way he says my name. My full name. Who is Jenna White? Who am I? I sigh as I admit to myself that I don't know. I've always been nothing but a shell. Always felt that something was missing. And being with those orcs. I thought I was going to die, and I had been feeling regret. I need something more to my life. I need to mean something. To make a difference. I want a purpose. Quickly I remove the silk blanket from my legs and throw it on the floor, getting out of the bed as quickly as I can, and start running more than walking towards the door.  
>"Wait!" I say, loudly so he can hear me. "Mahran!" Then i see him walking back through the hallway a few meters from my door. "All right. I'll do it. Teach me to fight." His smile is getting wider and wider.<br>"Good. We'll start tomorrow."


	8. A real Elf

**Chapter 8: A real Elf**

I have decided. I want to be something. Someone important. And now I have the chance. I'm not going to blow it. I'm standing by the window, looking out. I have a view over the market down hill, and the house is just far enough from the market to be silent. Behind me is Mahran. He too is looking out the window. I have decided to trust him, even though it's hard, because the first thing he did to me was to call me a liar and threaten me.  
>"What is it like, where you come from?" His question surprises me. No one has asked me that yet, and I've been here for a long time now.<br>"Nothing like this. It is amazing here. The elves are so fascinating. Where I come from there is only humans."  
>"There is some humans here too. But we actually don't want them in Rivendell. They are too rough to be with our delicate nature. They just drink beer and fight. The only ones worse than humans are dwarfs. They really have no purpose in life." He says shaking his head shortly. He looks at me. With a smile. "Of course you're an elf now, so you're approved!" His laughing is making me laugh too for some reason.<br>"Well, I aim to please."  
>"And I am pleased just by your company, Jenna White. I look forward to a lot of knock-outs with you!" It took me a couple of seconds realizing what he meant. The fighting of course. I nod and look out the window again.<br>"You don't talk like the other elves. You have a way different attitude. Why is that?" I ask. More honest than ever. But if I am gonna trust this guy, honesty is a demand. From both sides.  
>"Well, I don't think it's important to be like any one else. I've been friends with a couple of men. Humans. I think that's where I've got it from." I don't answer. I just look at him as he continues, "Well, you don't talk like an elf either, Jenna! Maybe we should work on your sindarin!" He says, laughing and patting my shoulder.<br>"Sindarin? What's that?"  
>"An elvish language. The one that we prefer here in Rivendell."<br>"Is that what the orcs speak too? I heard them speak a strange language."  
>"No, they have got their own language. God Jenna, you have much to learn." And he is right.<p>

It didn't last long before Legolas once again entered the room. He looks surprised to see Mahran, who has been here for about two hours now.  
>"Lord Elrond has arranged for all of us to join him for dinner in the castle. We have to be there in a hurry." Legolas says. I look confused at him.<br>"I am invited to dinner at the king's house?" I ask. It makes them both laugh. Mahran more than Legolas, because Legolas is always controlling himself. I've noticed that.  
>"Jenna. Lord Elrond is to be treated with much respect, but he is to talk to. And he is here for us." Legolas explains.<br>"What should I wear?" I ask. Last time Lord Elrond saw me, I was wearing a silk robe. That's not happening again! Mahran looks at my closet and walks towards it. He opens the doors and looks inside. He pulls out a long, dark blue dress with transparent silk surrounding the skirt. The sleeves are long, and by the wrists they are wide enough to actually reach the ground. "Easy. It's just a dress." He continues and forces my mouth to close with his one hand on my chin. I didn't even realize my mouth was open in the first place.  
>"It's beautiful. I can't wear such thing." I say, lightly caressing one of the sleeves. It is silky too.<br>"Of course you can!" Mahran insists and gives my the dress in my hands. "We will wait for you down stairs," they both walk out of the room and I can hear them walking down the stairs, as I stand still looking at the beautiful dress in my hands.

Not more than five minutes later I'm standing in front of the full-body-mirror. The beautiful woman looking back at me is wearing the dress. It fits perfectly. The dark blue looks magical with my pale skin and my light brown hair. I look like a real elf. Like those in the books I read as a kid. Just not fictive. I'm real. I decide that time is up, and with that decision I walk out on the hallway and down the stairs. By the front door, which the stairs lead to, Legolas and Mahran is waiting. For me. They look up, and I assume they have heard my steps.  
>"Jenna. You definetly can wear such thing!" Mahran says. I smile at him just to be gentle.<br>"You look beautiful, Jenna. Now we have to go." Legolas puts his one hand on my back and walks me out the door. Mahran follows on my other side. I actually feel like I can relax now with Legolas around. Mahran still makes me feel like I should watch out for something, but I really have no idea what it is.  
>"Who is coming besides us?" I ask, feeling really curious all of a sudden.<br>"Gandalf, Rhiel - you know, the third one dragging you out of Gionnà's room." Mahran says - he knows how annoying he is.


	9. Replacements

**Chapter 9: Replacements**

The castle in the mountain is lightened up in the dark night. Lights in all kinds of colors. It is definitely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. We are walking on the path towards the great gate that leads into the castle, and we are surrounded by elves dancing around filled with happiness and joy. They all are dressed nicely - women in long elegant dresses that dance around them in the wind, and men with golden bracelets. All the men are dressed in white. The women are dressed in all kinds of colours and my blue dress fits perfectly in.  
>"I thought you said dinner?" I look upon Legolas with a blaming look.<br>"Dinner always comes with a ball, Jenna. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
>"Well now I know" I send him a smile as we walk up the path towards the big gate. Suddenly a woman comes up to us. She is looking at Mahran.<br>"I'm sorry for the delay," she says without any kinds of facial expressions. "I came as fast as I could."  
>"That's allright Dhoniel, you're just in time!" Mahran says, friendly as he lifts up his elbow and she grabs it. "This is Jenna White. The one." He looks at me while presenting me. The woman - Dhoniel I guess, is too looking at me, now with a vague smile.<br>"It is an honor to meet you, Jenna White." She says, and I answer her with a tiny nod.  
>"I'll meet you later." Mahran says as he pulls Dhoniel out among the dancing people. They start dancing too, and that makes me look anxiously at Legolas.<br>"Please tell me I'm not going to do that tonight."  
>"No, we're going to see Elrond now. I don't think you'll have to dance tonight." I'm releaved and I feel much more safe now. I know Legolas is kind of the boring type of guy, but he is safe to be around.<p>

Once again I walk through the big gate and into the hall. There is candles and flowers everywhere. It certainly is beautiful. A few seconds later Elrond enters the other end of the room. He is wearing a long white robe with silver patterns and a huge silver crown. He too looks amazing. He is walking towards us. I feel like I need to kneel or something.  
>"Don't bow. You're one of us. We're equal and free." Legolas whispers. Like he has read my mind. The two guards standing by the gate is now exiting the room, and Elrond grabs my hand as soon as he is close enough.<br>"Welcome Jenna. I am truly pleased to see you once again. And alive, in spite of what happened to you. Please accept this event as my apology." He says. Wow. A party as an apology. Accepted!  
>"Well, it wasn't really your fault but thanks anyway, it is amazing!" I say truthfully. Elrond softly gives my hand a squeeze. In that same moment I see a person walking in from the same door that Elrond came from. He is wearing a white cloak and a wizard-looking hat. He is old, and he has a face that tells me I am going to love him like a granddad or something. "This is Gandalf" Elrond continues. Gandalf grabs my hand as Elrond lets go of it, and he slightly bow in front of me as a gesture.<br>"Jenna White. Are you feeling well? I am pleased to meet you!" His voice is deep and hoarse, as an old man's voice should be. His long, white beard is vibrating as he talks.  
>"I..." Am I feeling well? "I am feeling better than ever." Yes I am. "This place is amazing. Though I still don't understand how I got here.." I say, thoughtfully.<br>"Rivendell is truly one of the most amazing places I've been myself. I hope it can replace parts of what you have lost." He means my home. This man makes me think a lot!  
>"Well. I didn't really have much where I came from. This here is replacing it very well." I say with a smile. We talk as we walk around outside the castle. We talk about all the amazing places Gandalf has been. He talks a lot about something called The Shire, were something called hobbits live. Short people. Shorter than dwarfs. He tells me that the like beer and food, and that he offen goes there just because they always make him smile. I really want to go there someday. It sounds weird. To think about this world and how much I want to see all of it. Instead of thinking about how much I miss my home. But to be honest with myself, I don't miss my home. I spent all my time drinking and gambling at home. This place has so much more. I feel at home when I'm here, surrounded by such amazing people. I never want to go back. Besides I have got unfinished business with the orcs, and I am gonna get my revenge some day.<p> 


	10. Small Bird

**Chapter 10: Small Bird**

I am sitting at a long dinnertable made of dark wood - it looks like mahogany, and besides me is Legolas. He hasn't left my side all evening. On the table is big plates and dishes with the most incredible-looking food. All the colors of the rainbow is here on this table, and it all smell delicious. I have no idea what anything of it is, except from carrots and apples. I just know that it is all vegetables, which suits me fine. On my other side Elrond is sitting. I think the elves see me like a royal or something. The all bow to me and now I'm sitting next to the big chief. That must be something! But i don't want to be a royal. I really don't.  
>"This is dula." Legolas says with a smile sneaking out from the edge of his lips, as he puts a few pieces on my plate. "They are fried." It looks like potatoes. I look down at my pate. It looks delicious.<br>"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you helping me right now." I say with an awkward smile. Legolas grabs another dish. On this are the apples.  
>"Well, that's why I'm sitting next to you, Jenna. This is celarta. Raw." He says.<br>"That is the only reason you're sitting next to me?" I say it as a joke and hide that it did hurt a little. I like Legolas. He looks confused at me.  
>"I am helping you fit in, Jenna. Teaching you what it's like here. But of course, you are quite fun sometimes." The last part was said really vaguely, but I heard it, and my smile get real again.<br>"You too, Legolas. But mostly because you seem to have no idea what fun is." He shakes his head, smiling, as he continues to fill up my plate with all different kinds of food. I remember to thank him before we both start to eat. It really tastes good. Light but good. They don't seem to eat much here, but that's allright. I prefer it that way.

After the dinner, I am definitely full. I have had the best dinner of my life. We sitting on a bench down by the water, Legolas and I. In my hand I am holding a glass of wine and Legolas has one too. They seem to really like wine here, and trust me: I'm not complaining. This wine is so delicious.  
>"So you finally got to meet Gandalf." Legolas says, his eyes pointing out on the horizont, where the sun is setting. The sky is red like a great fire, and the water is like a mirror to it. It is so pretty that I can't help but looking at it too.<br>"Without getting captured by orcs." I point out.  
>"It must be your lucky day," he says.<br>"You made a joke?" I'm so surprised I turn towards him, and he is - believe it or not, laughing!  
>"Yes a bad one."<br>"Are you drunk or something?" I ask, looking suspicious at him. He looks at me with liftes eyebrows.  
>"Drunk? Elves don't get drunk, Jenna."<br>"So that's why I don't feel a thing! What a great quality!" No more hangovers! I really love it here!  
>"We are just lovers to wine. Especially the wine from this area."<br>"What's the elven parallel for my name?" Is ask. Change of subject, but I really want to know. I've been wondering since Mahran told me that there even was one. What if it's ugly? I need to know!  
>"Your name? Why would you want to know that? How do you even..."<br>"Mahran told me there is one for each name. I'm just curious. I can't help it."  
>"Well don't remember, but I can find out for you, if you really want to know?" He says, kind of apologizing.<br>"No, don't do that. And don't tell Mahran I asked! He would just make fun of me!" Legolas laughs shortly.  
>"Mahran makes fun of everyone. But don't worry, I won't tell if you don't want me to. But I can go ask Elrond, if you want?"<br>"No, you really don't have to. I can wait. That's fine."  
>We look at each other for a while.<br>"I'm gonna go ask Elrond, Jenna. I top want to know."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes, will you wait here?" I nod with a smile. Excited. He gets up at walks up the hill towards the castle where everybody is dancing once again. I look down at my dress. I can't believe how lucky I am.  
>"Filegedhiel. It means small bird." I turn around, scared of the sudden voice behind me. It is Mahran. He walks up in front of the bench and sits down on it beside me.<br>"Filegedhiel." I'm feeling the word with my tongue. It's pretty. Small bird. Is that me?  
>"Yes, and it fits you perfectly." He says, smiling.<br>"You can't just walk in on people like that." I say, looking suspiciously at him.  
>"No I'm sorry, but I want you to know who you are." He says, not serious about his apology, but still kind and friendly.<br>"I know perfectly who I am. I'm Jenna White. Born i Boston, now living in Rivendell."  
>"No, you're Filegedhiel. And I actually think you know that too. You're just afraid to admit it."<br>"You're crazy."  
>"No, I'm just honest with you Jenna. You deserve nothing less than that."<br>"Well, I don't think I could get used to that name."  
>"I know you can." You're wrong. Maybe. God, this is difficult. This guy just seems to know me better than I know myself.<br>"We'll see about that." I answer. I'm too confused to think about other things to say.  
>"Do you want to dance?" Excuse me?<br>"Legolas is coming back here in a minute."  
>"Who said anything about leaving? We can dance here?" He stands up, elegant and politely and reaches out his hand for me to put mine in. Well, well.<p> 


End file.
